Crushing
by confidenceiskey
Summary: Teddy is in love
1. Chapter 1

Teddy was crushing.

On a boy.

Again.

Just when he thought he actually might be able to pull off the straight thing. There had been the semi-crush thing with Greg that was now forgotten in the face of Greg being a gigantic wanker, but he was pretty sure that he could pull off the straight act and pretend his thing for Greg had just been a manly friendship. Unfortunately this was being somewhat challenged by Billy. Who he only met two days ago. Who was skinny and shy and sort of geekish. Not really good for the reputation.

Oh sure he'd noticed that he was incredibly cute, especially when he peeked at you with those big eyes from under the protection of his hair, as if he wouldn't see him looking if he hid his gaze behind the dark curtain. And he has a nice ass. But those are things that go on Teddy's not to be acknowledged list along with Greg's nice arms and arrogant smile.

But despite his not-acknowledged-cuteness, Billy looked like the kind of guy who would run like hell if someone looked at him the wrong way. He hadn't been overly impressed by him when he first walked in the room, and from the look on Eli's face the Cap wannabe wasn't either.

The dark haired boy had given them both a timid look from under his fringe, scuffing his feet and keeping a tight grip on his backpack. Teddy had put on his fake friendly smile that he learnt from hanging out with Greg and his mates, and welcomed him to the team while Eli snorted and turned away. Billy had given him a shy smile then turned his attention to Ironlad.

It wasn't until the end of the first session that Teddy figured out that Billy wasn't as much of a wimp as he had first figured. He and Eli had been sparring while Billy and Ironlad had worked on Billy's lightning show. Becoming over confident at Billy's lack of control and experience, Ironlad had made a grab at him but the other boy dodged and hit him with a bolt of lightning.

A small bolt.

On the butt.

Making him accidentally jump forward.

Into a tree.

Teddy had almost choked on his own laughter, and Eli had actually cracked a smile.

Calling out a halt Ironlad told them to go home and get some rest, while he headed into the mansion to nurse his iron clad butt as well as his pride. Teddy had grinned at Billy and Eli as they left and informed them that he had to get home and shower because he had a date (so it was actually a group study meeting, he was used to making out that he had a decent love life opposed to none at all).

Flippantly he'd asked if they had any plans with a girl for the night. Eli scowled at him and muttered something along the lines of having no time for playing around. But then he doubted whether Eli had ever made it past the whole cooties stage. Billy on the other hand, brushed his hair out of his eyes and gave the two of them a direct look for the first time. With a smile he informed Teddy that, no, he didn't have a date tonight, and even if he did it wouldn't be with a girl.

Then he had told them he'd see them at training the next day, given Teddy a wink and turned and wandered away up the street.

Leaving Teddy standing there.

Standing there with his mouth open.

And completely in love.

So now he had to spend everyday training to be a superhero and fighting down the physical side effects of being in love. So not good. Though Billy had been giving him looks. Yup actual looks. So maybe he could pretend he wasn't semi-straightish for a while and ask him out for pizza. Pizza was safe. Yes, today after practice Teddy was going to ask Billy to have safe pizza with him.


	2. Jock

"So, what are you up to tonight?"

Billy turns around, unsurprised to see Teddy Altman standing behind him. As if he hadn't noticed the looks that the blonde had been giving him since they started training together.

"Nothing much, yourself?", he replies.

"Meh nothing, thought I might grab some pizza if you wana join me?". Teddy smiled at him, lounging attractively against a tree.

Hmmmm pizza with Teddy. He supposed that would be safe enough, if he had something to stuff into his mouth he wouldn't be able to drool too much right? Mmmmm talking about keeping his mouth occupied… No! bad Billy! Teddy was too hot, the way jocks were. They knew they were hot, so they became cocky which added to the appeal. Stupid shape shifter. Never mind, Billy wasn't stupid, and he was not going to fall for a jock, he specifically had a rule against that. Except for Northstar of course because that was a basic requirement for all gay fledging superheroes.

"Sure, anything to avoid my mom analysing my day for a few hours", he grins at Teddy. He feels so much more confident these days, he was starting to control his powers (except for flying), and he was getting on well with the rest of the team. They weren't friends exactly yet, too early for that, but he was hopeful.

Teddy smiles and gestures for Billy to walk beside him. As they walk Billy can't help but notice that he keeps glancing over at him. And he was pretty sure that was his hand that kept brushing against Billy's. If it wasn't, he would like to know what the hell it was.

He glances up to catch Teddy staring at him again and smiles, Teddy grins and quickly looks away, his cheeks slightly pink. Billy smirks to himself, cute. Maybe he could make another exemption to his no jock rule, just this once.


	3. Pizza and a little dance

"Soooo, um. How about those Lakers?", Teddy offered nervously.

The pizza had been incredibly safe. By anyone's standards. It had, had meat and sauce on it and plenty of cheese. So that had been good. Plus they had been able to use up almost two hours on polite conversation about the team. From whether Eli used the same polish on his head as Ironlad did on his armor to whether spandex was really a safe option for costumes. Considering wear and tear and so forth.

However, now that they had stepped outside the pizza parlor and exhausted all conversation even closely linked to the team, Teddy found himself at a loss. Normally he was a sparkling conversationalist, if he said so himself, but Billy left him mumbling like the crazy cat woman from down the road. Therefore his latest attempt at conversation.

"Er, I'm not really into baseball", Billy murmured politely turning in what Teddy suspected was the direction of his home.

Teddy winced and looked around desperately for some sort of distraction that would keep Billy interested in what was important. Namely him. Not that he was, you know, gay or anything. He just felt that without Billy's attention centered upon him the universe would probably end, killing billions. And that would really suck.

Okay so perhaps he was a little gay.

Billy stifled a yawn and started doing that little, its time for me to go home because I'm really bored, shuffle. Desperate Teddy grabbed onto the first thing that came to mind.

"FLYING!!"

Billy flinched at his shout. He grabbed Teddy's arm, giving the curious bystanders a polite, 'yes he's crazy but also amusing look', as he pulled Teddy away.

'Oh man, he's touching me', Teddy thought hazily as Billy lead him away.

"Flying?", Billy asked him curiously when they had wandered further down the street.

"Um yeah", Teddy managed to stutter. "I mean we could, you know go practice or something".

Billy thought about it for a moment.

"Nah not tonight", he said reluctantly. Teddy's heart twisted up into a giant intricate and horribly painful knot.

"How about tomorrow?", Billy continued smiling up at him.

"YES! I mean that would um, be cool", Teddy fought down a huge cheesy grin as his heart unravelled into a giant lump of mush.

"This is my place", Billy said calmly indicating the door to their right. "I better do my homework before my mom gives me a lecture on the psychological result of non-finished homework and its likely effects in my future".

"Yeah homework's gay", Teddy replied unthinkingly concentrating on how cute Billy looked in the street light.

His head slowly caught up with his mouth.

"Er, I mean not that being gay is bad, not even gay homework, I mean…"

Billy raised a delicate eyebrow at him. Teddy continued to dig a giant metaphorical hole, Billy's sexy eyebrow totally confusing him.

"I don't mind if your gay! That's totally cool".

"Goodnight Teddy", Billy smiled politely at him and moved towards the door.

"I mean, if you were gay it would be really cool, especially if we could be gay together". Teddy mumbled helplessly.

Billy's head whipped back around. 'Score', Teddy thought gleefully as Billy's complete attention narrowed upon him.

Oh wait, I just told him I was gay.

Crap.

Teddy's face went fire engine red as Billy's gaze probed into his very mind. Wow now I know what it feels like to meet Professor X. Cool.

Billy smiled that slow, darkly wicked smile of his.

"I'll see you tomorrow", he murmured leaning over and kissing Teddy on the cheek. He turned and walked into the house without looking back.

Teddy slowly reached up and touched his cheek. Wait for it his brain told him, here it comes. Billy kissed my cheek.

BILLY KISSED MY CHEEK!

Letting out a very small, restrained whoop of happiness, Teddy gave in and did a little dance on Billy Kaplan's doorstep.


End file.
